PVP Maps
The eight different PVP Maps of the Colosseum vary quite significantly in size, terrain, and feel. Some have their own inherent dangers that can be used advantageously, while other contribute little to the battle's outcome. Glass Shrine The Glass Shrine is a mid-size PVP map featuring a dual-level layout accessible by stairs at both ends and a central Mana Turret. Attacking players begin near the bottom left corner of the map while defending players begin in the middle of the second tier. The Mana Turret is centralized on the map though does not function at this time. Just behind the defender's starting position are three trapped squares, although their effects are usually beneficial. Ice Shrine The Ice Shrine is a mid-size PVP map with a wide-open battleground covered in ice. Opponents hit by Basic Attacks while standing on ice will slide one square. This can activate counterattacks when appropriate. Attacking players begin near the left end of the map with the defenders beginning on the right. This map does not feature any monsters, turrets, or traps. Land of Death The Land of Death is a large PVP map filled with lava pits and home to two unbiased monsters known as Justice. Players that end their turn or are pushed into the lava pits will take damage. Attacking players begin at the bottom right of the map while defenders being at the top left. The Justices begin near the middle of the map, offset a little ways from each other. Justices do not inflict much damage on their own but do use skills that can either push or pull opponents caught in their Area of Effect. This pushing or pulling can slide targets into the lava or activate counterattacks. Justices will return to their spawn points if the battle extends too far away from them. Prison of Despair The Prison of Despair is a somewhat lopsided, mide-sized PVP map. A large pool of water bisects the straightest path from attacker to defender and a number of hidden traps lie along wide open area brick area. Attacking players begin at the bottom right of the map, just down the stairs, while defenders begin at the top left overlooking the pooling water. Besides the hidden traps, there is a single trap located in the middle of the pool. This trap is usually beneficial. The hidden traps to not cause any direct damage but instead will push the unit up to three squares in a single direction. This may sometimes activate counterattacks or even other hidden traps. Training Center The Training Center is a mid-size PVP map featuring four steel-grated rooms connecting to one central room. The central room contains an active Mana Turret. Both attacking and defending players begin is somewhat random locations, although leaders both generally spawn in the central room. The central Mana Turret has a range of three squares and cause non-damage status ailments such as Darkness or Confusion. There are no traps or terrain features on this map. Tranquil Village Tranquil Village is a rather basic, small-sized map taking place at the edge of a small village. This map features no terrain types, traps, or monsters. Attacking players begin at the bottom right of the map while defenders begin near the top left. Underground Arena The Underground Arena is a mid-size map featuring a prominent and elevated fighting area. There is a trap on each corner of this fighting area. Attacking players begin in a staging area at the bottom right of the map while defenders have their own area at the bottom left. The traps on this map can be either beneficial, such at STR or INT up, or harmful, such as Disable Movement. Underground Prison The Underground Prison is a very small PVP map where players literally being just a few squares away. Towards the top left of the map, there is a pool of water. Attacking players and defenders begin in the middle of the map--attackers offset somewhat to the bottom left of center, while defenders are offset to the top right. There are two traps on this map, one lies to the bottom right between the brazier and tables and the other lies towards the top left in the small pool of water.